This invention relates to collimator modules for removing scattered X-rays in X-ray detectors and an assembling method thereof. Also, this invention relates to X-ray detectors and X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) devices.
X-ray CT devices arrange a detector unit comprising a scintillator for detecting X-rays with respect to an X-ray tube. This detector unit includes a plurality of detector units arrayed in a circular-arc fashion. In the detector unit, an X-ray collimator is arranged between the scintillator and a subject such that only X-rays passed through the subject, not X-rays reflected by the subject, reaches the scintillator.
The X-ray CT device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,538 has a base member arranged along a channel direction, a plurality of collimator modules arranged along the channel direction, and a detector unit corresponding to the plurality of collimator modules. The collimator module holds only long sides of a collimator single plate that has a rectangle shape extending in a slice direction by a support member.